Many multimedia presentations provided through a distribution system include a video and audio component. In addition to the entertainment content of the presentation, many such presentations include advertisements. For example, in a television presentation, several advertisements may be included within the multimedia stream that advertise products to the viewer of the presentation in between or during the television programs. In general, these advertisements provide the viewer with information about a product or service, as well as the company that provides the product or service.
In many advertisements included in a multimedia presentation, information about the product and/or company offering the product may include a uniform resource locator (URL) or “web address” that correspond to a website available on the Internet. Such websites may contain more information about the product or the company offering the product than may be provided generally within the advertisement. When presenting a website address in the advertisement, many ads will often instruct the viewer to access the website through the viewer's computer or other device connected to the Internet to learn more or to purchase the advertised product. In this manner, the advertisers may provide additional information about the company's products without incurring substantial expense. Thus, one intention of such advertisements is to drive the viewers of the multimedia presentation to an associated website as a simple and inexpensive way to learn about or purchase the advertised product or service.